My Little Pony: Moving On
by Synesisbassist
Summary: Jake lost everything in his past life, friends, family and other loved ones. Now with no chance to get back, can he finally open up his feelings to his love Rainbow Dash? Or will he just keep breaking her heart like he has always done, and run away from his problems like all the other times? Rated T for some language, AKA swearing. Check out the rest of my stuff! (Others Rated M)


**Hello again! Just a small little thing I wrote on a whim. Just a little love story, some feely moments, but noting to major. Also, my first T rated story! (At least if mild swearing is allowed in that category) So none of my regular things, so if you hope this has some Rainbow on human "Fun times" Sorry, not this time :p**

**But anyways, I have more coming out soon, this is just a little bonus thing that I wrote half of, and decided to finish it. I will see you guys next time, for more of my usual stuff, and if you're new to my stories, feel free to read my other things, but be warned, they are rated M for a reason.**

**Would like to thank my friend Allenfariytail for helping me conceive the idea, then pre reading it for me. If you have any suggestions as to what you would like to see me write, feel free to suggest anything!**

Celestia's sun hung over head, the maple tree I was laying under blocked most of the rays from my face, allowing me a nice spot to have a nap. I laid on my back, hands intertwined behind my head, one leg fully extended and one bent slightly at the knee. It was a nice little spot, away from all the fillies and colts playing, away from the ponies either walking or just hanging out in the park. Their voices were a dull noise in my ear.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, a noise started to wake me up. Then... "Hey Jake!" _Ugh... Rainbow Dash_. I sighed, peaking though one of my eyes to see the blue Pegasus hovering near my feet. She looked at me, without her usual 'boastful' expression, which made me internally question as to why. "Napping huh?" She tilted her head, her beautiful rainbow coloured mane shifted across her forehead. I nodded slightly, a little irradiated that she woke me up. Then she smiled, a sweet little smile that I have yet to see on her face.

My heart skipped a beat, I always had a thing for her. She was fast, brave, wouldn't let you down no matter what, and had a nice personality. At least, to me. Her slender blue coated body, was muscly, not a lot to slow her down and make her heavier, but if you put your hands on her, you could feel it. She had pretty much no fat on her, even though she ate almost as much as me, flying really burns the calories.

"Yea, at least, I was trying to." I tried to sound annoyed, but if she needed anything, I would do it for her. Let's face it, I was a sap for love, companionship. And I wanted her. But I was not very interesting, at least, I didn't think so. I was a hard worker, not saying she wasn't, but then again, when has she ever worked for twelve hours a day, five to six times a week at Sweet Apple Acres? I was more reserved, keeping to myself, I didn't like to be in the spotlight. I love quiet nights, alone in my room, doing what have you. Reading a couple books, drawling, or just playing some quiet music.

But back to the matter at hand. Rainbow hovered a little closer, landing down beside me and sat there. "Sorry about that, but I was just up on that cloud over there and noticed you." I just smiled and nodded, closing my eyes again to hopefully get some sleep. After a couple seconds of silence, I heard the noise of grass beside me, then the breath of Rainbow near my arm pit. She was laying next to me... My heart beat faster, and out of instinct, I moved my left arm a little, bringing it up away from myself.

Rainbow must of noticed because her wings spread and she instantly snuggled into my side. I was almost trembling, her cheek was laying on my left peck, her left hoof was draped over my chest. I then bought my hand down around her shoulders and onto her side. "J-Jake?" She spoke softly, her voice was also shaky a little. I tired to answer, but my mouth couldn't form words. Rainbow took the silence and then pulled with her hoof. She climbed onto my chest, laying out completely, her hindhooves touched my hips, and her forehooves went over my shoulders. I bit my lip, my left hand going around her back, resting away from her wings. She then spread them, wrapping them around my sides as best she could and I felt her breath on my face.

"Jake? I..." She mumbled, her lips closing in on my own. My heart beat faster, the blood pumped all over my body and I... I... I pulled away and her lips hit my ear lobe. "H- huh?" She said, in a shaky voice. I teared up and gently pushed her off me before I got to my feet and ran away, while muttering one thing.

"I'm sorry." Yup, just like me, some chicken idiot, just running away from my fears. The fear of loving, Rainbow Dash. Yes, I am scared of falling in love with the blue pegasus, well, anypony really. I don't belong in this world, I am an outsider to this land. I was still thinking of home, the small slimmer of hope that I could somehow get back and resume my past life.

Even though Celestia broke the news to me, that they could not find a way back and have given ups. I was devastated, the news made me break away from the world more, and I kept to myself, keeping myself away from others, less I do the same thing again, and up and disappear.

As my feet hit grass, her voice was getting quieter, her cries of my name barely registering in my ears, but one thing hurt me like a knife to the heart. "Jake please, I- I'm sorry! Please don't leave!" She was probably crying at that point, but I ignored her and headed straight home and locked myself inside. Once inside, I slid down the door, buried my face in my hands and felt the wetness on my face.

I then threw my head back, pain coming from it as it hit the wooden door. "Fucking..." _Slam. _"Idiot!" _Slam. _I then stopped, my thoughts going to Rainbow. She would get over it, besides, I'm nothing special, just some advanced monkey who knows exactly how to mess with a girls heart, the crusher of dreams I should of been called instead of Jake.

I opened my eyes, blinking a couple times to get ,my vision back. I glanced at the clock on the wall. "Did I?... Fall asleep?" I struggled to my feet, my and lower body was sore as hell from sleeping against the door. Once I looked out the window, I noticed it was pouring rain. "Weird, Rainbow said..." I trailed off, my heart sinking, only reminding how much I screwed up.

_Knock, knock, knock_. Three knocks rang out through the house. _Who the hell is here in this weather? Please don't be who I think it is... _I walked over to the door, my hand trembling and I opened it, to the angry look of Princess Twilight Sparkle. "May I come in?" She asked, almost demanded by her tone of voice.

I gulped and nodded, moving out of the way. "Uhh, sure." She stepped in, seemingly dry when I noticed she had a small barrier around her that dissipated when she entered my house. I closed the door as she walked into my living room. "Would you like some tea Twili-"

"Stop." I did just that and closed my mouth as Twilight sat on my couch and faced me. "You know why I'm here Jake." I felt a small sweat come over me and I looked around a little.

"Umm, what do you mean?" I gave a weak smile that only got a glare from the purple alicorn. Twilight took a deep breath, putting one hoof to her face.

"Please don't play dumb with me Jake." She said in a much different tone. She then looked me right in the eye. "Why?" One word, a simple question and I had the answer, but I stayed silent for a couple seconds, it kind of caught me off guard.

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out so I closed it. "Jake, Rainbow came into the library in tears, tears Jake. I have never seen her cry about anything let alone how hard she was sobbing when I seen her." Bam, right in the heart. I felt like a fucking jerk. "It took almost half an hour to calm her down." I avoided Twilight's gaze, a huge feeling of regret and just, general disgust with myself came up in me. "Why?"

I sat down in a chair and put my face in my hands. _Rainbow... I'm sorry... _I knew it wasn't good enough. "Twilight... I... I don't know." Was the best I could muster and I winced when Twilight gave a disgusted blech sound.

"You don't know anything Jake. She has been trying to gain your attention for months, and you responded, so she was going to ask you out." I opened my eyes. _Months? _"And you pushed her away, you always did. But she kept at it, she knew what her heart was telling her, she loves you." I felt even worse, how could I of done that to her? "And when she finally mustered up the courage, you run away." I looked up at the purple alicorn who looked pissed and disgusted at the same time. "You always run away, you're scared Jake." Her expression softened. "I know it's hard, you were forced to leave behind all you loved, your whole past life." I swallowed hard. "You're scared of repeating that. You're scared of hurting others, or are you protecting yourself?." I looked into her eyes and licked my dry lips.

"Twilight..." I said softly, her ears perking up. "Please leave my house." She looked shocked but took a deep breath and nodded. I sat there, staring at the floor as I heard her leave, the door shut and I stood up. I walked into the bathroom and looked at my face in the mirror, and what stared back at me was no longer something I recognized. "Who am I? A heart breaker, an asshole friend." I grit my teeth. "A lazy, good for nothing, miserable pile of-." I then smashed my forehead against the glass mirror, the sound of cracking glass filled my ears and I pulled back, looking at the shattered mirror, then a warm sensation went down my forehead.

I then breathed harder, taking a deep breath. "I love you Rainbow Dash. God I'm a fucking idiot." I said and turned the water on so I could wash the blood off my forehead.

Once I was finished, I entered my bedroom, the same walls, the same bed as always, the pillows arranged just right. I sat on the edge of the bed and removed my socks, pants and shirt. _Loneliness, we meet again dear friend. _I looked over at the pillow tucked under the blanket. _What loser cuddles with a pillow when he could get the real thing? _I sighed and laid back, running my arm under to the blanket and over top the pillow. I moved my body closer and brought my arm down to... Fur? Then something grabbed hold of my arm, keeping it to the warm furry body. I couldn't see much in the darkness and pushed the blanket down, then...

"Mfh!" I opened my eyes wide as lips met my own. Then they pulled back for a split second before that sweet voice whispered.

"I love you Jake." They then pressed against my lips, a hoof went around my neck and pulled hard. _Rainbow Dash... _I gripped her back and rolled on top of her, tilting my head and plunged my tongue into her mouth. "Mmm..." Rainbow moaned into my mouth, her tongue battling with my own. I clenched my eyes shut as I pressed deeply into the long overdue kiss.

I pulled back and opened my eyes, they adjusted enough to looking into Rainbow's... Reddened eyes, and feeling of guilt came over me as I looked into her slightly tarnished eyes. "Rainbow... I'm sorry..." She opened her mouth, clutching to my shoulder and shook her head, on the brink of tears.

"Wh- What!? No please! I- I heard you! You love me Jake, please don't leave me alone!" I then took a deep breath, looking away from her and I put my finger on her lips, silencing her, tears starting to fall out the corners of her eyes.

"Rainbow, I'm sorry..." I then opened my eyes and leaned closer. "For how long I have been a fool." She swallowed and blinked a couple times. "I was an idiot, I thought I was protecting your feelings, just in case something happened to me, but in reality..." I closed my eyes. "I was just thinking about myself. Rainbow Dash... I- I love you with all my heart..." I opened my eyes and looked deeply into her own. "I was scared, scared of being hurt again, I lost so much, and didn't want it to happen over again, but I now know, that you have to move on, you sometimes have to let go of the past to move on with your life."

Rainbow then buried her muzzle into my shoulder. "I love you too Jake, don't ever leave me please..." She said quietly, her voice cracking a tad and I gripped her tightly and rolled onto my side, taking the light pegasus with me. She snuggled close to me, tucking her forehooves over my shoulders as best she could.

"I won't Rainbow, I promise. Unless against my will, I will always be by your side when you need me." I wrapped my left arm around her back, pulling her closer to me and I placed a small kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams Rainbow, I love you." I said into her ear quietly before placing my head atop my pillow, her rainbow manes scent filled my nose, her warmth from her body mixed with my own as we both fell asleep in each others loving embrace.


End file.
